Speak Now
by itstartedasawhisper
Summary: It's 2020 and Shane Anderson is finally getting married... to a girl? Kurt and Reed come up with the perfect way to win Shane back, if Mr. Anderson doesn't kill Reed first! But with a little bit of that Anderson brother courage, love will find a way... all the way back to Reed's bedroom! SMUT so no children, you may not read this Everyone else... have fun! One-shot.


Speak Now-Rane (Reed and Shane)

Reed stood in front of the church, shaking. How the hell he had managed to even make it this far without collapsing was well beyond him. Maybe it was a punishment from God for being gay…or bi…or whatever he is (he still wasn't sure). All he was sure of is that now, at this moment, he was standing in front of a church, dressed in the newest Armani suit, exactly ten minutes before "the Wedding From Hell," as Kurt ever so thoughtfully dubbed it.

He glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper, barely legible from the amount of tears that have been shed onto it. Not that it mattered. Reed had already committed it to memory.

_The Anderson Family proudly invites you to the wedding of_

_Shane Thomas Anderson and Amelia Lee Duval_

_On October 11, 2020_

_At St. Peter's Cathedral New York, New York_

Simple. Elegant. The most romantic setting. In a word: Perfect. Except it wasn't.

Shane was getting married. To a girl. Why? Because Reed had opened his big mouth about three years ago and now he was paying for it.

Three years ago, Reed had been with Shane. And they were happy and young and completely in love. They were living in New York City, Reed was going to art school, and Shane was going to dance school. Everything was perfect. But Shane still hadn't come out to his family.

How they hadn't figured it out yet, nobody knows. But they hadn't and it was bothering Reed. Was Shane ashamed of him? Did he not want him to be a part of the family? So Reed confronted Shane about this, and Shane called Blaine and Kurt, and together they all agreed that it was high time Shane came out of the closet.

The result was the Andersons ostracizing Reed, insisting that Reed had "broken their one and only normal son." Blaine, needless to say, has not spoken to his parents (and does not intend to ever again.) Shane was heartbroken and furious but with the threat of complete disownment hanging over his head, Reed had insisted they end things. Shane didn't want to. Neither did Reed, truthfully. But Shane needed the money to stay in school, and family was so important to him. So Reed let go of the only thing he had ever loved. Blaine had been sent to collect Shane's things from him not a day later.

Flash forward almost three years and here Reed was. How he got invited, he still didn't know. Kurt said Shane specifically asked for Reed to be invited first, but how could he trust what Kurt had said if his own Anderson wasn't on speaking terms with anyone involved with the wedding (Shane himself excluded). _Wait… that's probably it._

"Hmmmm," Reed mumbled to himself, "that would be like him. Always so sweet, but still oblivious to the trouble it will cause in the long run." He almost laughed out loud at the memory of when Shane had bought Reed a puppy, forgetting Reed was allergic and most likely to trip over the little thing ten times a day.

He caught the laugh just in time, though he was subconsciously smiling at the thought. He was still smiling when he heard two voices calling his name, two voices that made Reed immediately check the surrounding area for any hidden Nerf guns or paintball cannons.

"Hello, little Dormouse. Long time, no see," grinned Ethan and Evan Brightman.

"Guys, it's been like eight years since we graduated high school, can you please call me Reed," Reed begged, though the grin on his face told the Tweedles otherwise.

"Certainly not. You are forever and always our Dormouse. Now have you seen Alice or has he followed the White Rabbit down a hole we don't want to go down?"

"He's right behind you and resents everything you just said," called a voice from down the street a little ways.

Kurt came strutting up with the look he usually wore around the Tweedles, affectionately dubbed "the Bitch Glare" by his better half. Speaking of whom came up right beside the ever growing group with a large, beautifully wrapped gift in his arms.

"Reed has a point, guys. Don't you think we may be a little too old to be calling each other characters from Alice in Wonderland?"

"Oh Rabbit, you're only saying that because your lovely Alice hates that we still insist on addressing all letters to him 'Alice Hummel-Anderson-Warbler' though we have no idea why."

"Maybe it's because the workers in the mail room always go looking for a _girl _when they see that, and I am not fond of the looks on their faces when they find out it's me."

The Tweedles just laughed, and Reed giggled a little too, imagining what those workers must have been thinking the first time that happened.

"Reed Van Kamp, you wipe that smile right off your face, or I'll do it for you!" Kurt snapped, not particularly enjoying the moment he created.

Blaine placed the gift on the ground, wrapped his arms around Kurt and rubbed his shoulder, hoping to calm the annoyed man he loves so much. "Honey, please calm down. I don't want to have to miss the wedding because you broke your best friend's face."

At the mention of the wedding, Reed paled. He had completely forgotten where he was, and why he was there. Kurt seemed to notice Reed's sudden mood swing and the reason for it. He wiggled out of Blaine's grasp and pulled Reed in for a much needed hug.

"You're going to be okay, Reed. You can do this, I know you can" he whispered soothingly.

"Really? Really, Kurt? Could you do it? Would you be able to watch Blaine go off and marry a girl, whom you know with all your heart he does NOT love because you know him better than anyone in the entire world? Because I honestly don't think _I _can."

Kurt was silent, and that in its self was the answer. He just rubbed Reed's back and prayed to a God he never believed in that Reed will be okay.

Everyone was quiet. Not even the Tweedles had anything to say, even to change to subject. They all just stood and watchde, not knowing what to do next. Blaine picked the gift back up.

The bells began to toll, telling everyone to get inside or miss the ceremony.

As people began to enter the church, Kurt, Reed, and Blaine just stood there, Reed still in Kurt's arms, Blaine still holding the giant box.

"I'm going to go find us seats, okay sweetheart? And I'll save one for you too, Reed," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as he walked towards Reed's unavoidable demise. He was considering just leaving, running home, and curling up on his couch to cry when Kurt spoke.

"Reed," he said hesitantly, like he always did when his mind's working through an idea, "I have an…idea. But it's crazy and stupid, to the point where even the Tweedles wouldn't do it."

"What?" Reed said miserably.

"Well… this is going to sound insane but you could…maybe…perhaps….stop Shane from getting married."

Reed froze. His blood felt like ice and he swore his brain stopped working for at least a minute. _Stop Shane from getting married. But how?_

Reed hadn't even realized he spoken his question out loud until Kurt answered. "The part in the ceremony, at the end, when the priest says 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' You could, I don't know, say something. Proclaim your undying love for Shane, or something insane like that."

"Huh," Reed stopped to think, "I-I couldn't do it. This is his future, the only way his family will support him, and you see how he gets when he disappoints people. He looks like a kicked puppy, or Blaine after you tell him that he can't watch the Little Mermaid for the fifth time that night."

Kurt laughed a little at the thought of a face he saw a lot.

"But Reed, you love him. And he does love you, whether or not you want to believe it. I know your still hurting, and that these past three years have been hell for you, but this is your chance, your ONLY chance to get him back. And, no, I would not be able to sit back and watch Blaine marry anyone but me.

But I would take every opportunity I am given to get him back. I would fight, and you are going to do the same. Not just because you don't want him marrying someone else, not just because she is a girl, but because she is not you, and you are the only person in the world that Shane should even dream of marrying. Because you love each other.

So do it, or sit back, watch, and don't complain because you would have had your chance and you would have blown it. The Reed Van Kamp I know and love would never let this happen. He would march into that church in his pristine Armani suit, and stand up at the right moment and say 'Shane Anderson, you may not marry this bitch because I LOVE YOU!'"

Kurt stopped to take a breath. "Or you could pull a Blaine and go 'Shane… There is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt stopped again, obviously finished with his schpeel and looked at Reed expectantly.

"… Did Blaine really say that to you?"

"My God, Reed! That whole speech and the only thing you got out of it was that Blaine is a total sap? Why do I even try with you anymore!?"

"Because you love me," Reed said cheekily.

"Not as much as a man standing at that altar right now. If you do this right, though, that man will be standing at another altar soon and _you'll_ be the Bridezilla marching up the aisle into the best future imaginable."

"… God I hate you for being right. And making me think of a life with Shane. Because now," Reed sighed nervously, "I'm going to do something impulsive, and rash, and it may even get me arrested."

He looked over at Kurt and slowly nodded his head. Kurt smiled and took Reeds hand, leading him into the church.

_Here we go. No going back._

The church, no, _cathedral, _was gorgeous. Not that Reed noticed. He was too busy staring at the man at the altar. Shane hadn't changed a bit. He was still shorter, still had thin dancer's legs and his hair was a bundle of curls that looked perfectly coiffed. His suit was perfectly tailored, showing off his thin waist, and all Reed could think of were the hard, toned muscles that laid right under that vest. Shane had opted for a black, shiny bowtie and never before has Reed's body ached so badly for someone in his entire life. Not even the day he broke up with Shane or the day he watched Blaine pack the pieces of his heart into box after box after box and ship them off to the Anderson's residence. Then Shane looked up.

Their eyes met immediately and time stood still. It was like that scene in West Side Story when Maria and Tony first meet. The music slows, and everyone else fades out until there is nothing left to focus on but them. There is something in Shane's eyes that make Reed unable to look away. After the recognition and shock had worn away, Reed saw something he knew was mirrored in his own eyes: love.

Undying, unadulterated, whole-hearted love was practically beaming from both men as Reed stood in the middle of the aisle and Shane stood at the altar. It was in that moment Reed knew he was going to go through with Kurt's wild plan. He was going to do anything, _anything_, just to be back in Shane's arms. _To be back home,_ Reed thought to himself.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, staring, wishing, plotting, but it felt like all too soon Kurt was tugging on his sleeve, urging him to go and sit with Blaine. Fortunately, Blaine got seats in the first row, being family and all, and Reed's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he walked closer and closer to the man he adored. It took all of his will-power (and the fact that Kurt had a death grip on his arm) to keep him from fling himself at Shane and ravishing him right then and there.

Kurt steered Reed to their seats and forced him to sit down.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Blaine whispered quietly in Kurt's ear as they sat down.

"Reed and Shane," Kurt whispered back, hoping not to attract Reed's attention.

Not that he had anything to worry about. Since the moment their eyes met, Shane and Reed had not broken eye contact, too wrapped in each other to notice anything else, and that had not gone unnoticed by Mrs. and Mr. Anderson.

Mrs. Anderson practically ran up to Shane and immediately started fixing his perfectly straight bowtie, forcing him to break his gaze on Reed. Reed sighed. He knew it is all too convenient; Mrs. Anderson's attack on Shane and Mr. Anderson's sudden proclamation that because the cathedral was full they can start…NOW.

The priest asked everyone to please be seated and to settle down. The last of the attendants took their seats and the idle chatter stopped. The string quartet started up and the bridesmaids and their groomsmen began to walk down the aisle. The sudden realization of what was about to occur hit Reed like a freight train, and he silently began to panic.

Kurt, realizing this, turned to him and whispered, "Vera Wang, 2017, cheap, probably found in a dumpster outside of Kleinfield's. Even _Dwight _could do better than this disaster."

Reed had to shove his palm into his mouth to stop from gaffing at Kurt's snobbish, yet too-true analysis of the awful bridesmaid dresses. Blaine shot a quizzical look at the two ridiculously immature men sitting next to him. _But you did marry the one, _Blaine reminded himself.

Amelia Duval walked into the church, father in arm, and the Wedding March began. Reed felt like puking. Not because her dress was as awful as the bridesmaids', because it wasn't, or because her makeup was atrocious, because she looked flawless, but because this was happening. Shane was marrying this girl. Any and all traces of happiness flew out of Reed, and Kurt was too busy staring at her dress to notice this predicament. Reed sneaked a peek at Shane to calm his nerves.

The groom is supposed to look stunned at the beauty of his bride, and close to tears over the realization that the woman coming up the aisle is about to be all his is a matter of moments, like James Marsden said in 27 Dresses. But instead, Reed found Shane looking blank, like he didn't have any emotions or fight left in him. He looked like he just gave up.

For the first time all day, Reed noticed the blue bags under Shane's eyes, and how his face didn't radiate the youthful, innocent glow it once did. His cheeks were almost gaunt, like he hadn't eaten in at least a week and the slight pink on his face was obviously makeup. Everything about him suddenly looked very fake and very not-Shane. It broke Reed's heart to see this shell of a man before him.

Amelia reached the altar and took Shane's hands. She was beaming at him, and he offered a small smile back. Everyone else was probably thinking '_look he's nervous, how precious', _but Reed knew better.

That was the smile he got whenever he told Shane he had to go to Europe and couldn't take him with. It wasn't the cute puppy dog face that the Anderson boys had mastered, or even the simple-yet-affected smolder, which could melt Reed into a puddle of goo in a matter of milliseconds. No, this was the I-am-going-to-pretend-that-I'm-happy-but-really-I'm-about-to-burst-into-tears smile. Reed hated it, and he hated that this was the only smile Shane could muster on his freaking _wedding day_!

_That's it. Let's do this bitch._ Reed thought to himself. _Shane deserves all the happiness in the world and if you can give that to him, goddamn it boy, you give it to him!_

"Alright, I'll do it," Reed breathed to himself.

But of course Kurt heard, and turned to Reed with a smile that threatened to split his face in two.

"Good," Kurt breathed back. Blaine was oblivious to everything, watching the ceremony in front of him as if it was something out of a horror movie.

Reed sat and waited. He listened to the priest talk about undying love and how "these two were a match made in heaven by God himself." At that he heard Kurt and Blaine snort, just loud enough for Reed to hear. He smiled at their silly antics. _They haven't changed at all from high school._

Then they got to the vows.

Amelia's vows were sweet enough, the classic "I will love you forever no matter what happens to us in the future." Nothing special, but pretty heartfelt. Shane's vows, on the contrary, were empty, much like his voice. He didn't try to think of anything creative. It was literally just "I love you and I am so happy that you're going to be my wife." He didn't even sound like he meant it. A few of the guests noticed this and shuffled awkwardly in their seats.

The priest did the whole "Do you promise to love him/her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" Shane didn't even say "I do", he just nodded. Amelia, though, jumped on it with an over the top "Yes! Yes! Of course I do!" Everyone laughed at this. Everyone but Reed and Kurt. Reed knew what came after the bride saying "I do," and so did Kurt. Reed was paler than Dwight when he's woken up before three in the morning by this point. Kurt grabbed his hand and nodded his head encouragingly. Reed tried to smile, but ended up looking like he's got gas. And then…

"If anyone has any objections to the marriage between Shane Thomas Anderson and Amelia Lee Duval, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The priest paused. _This is it. _Reed stood up slowly, hands shaking, teeth chattering. Everyone stared at him like he had two heads. A number of people gasped. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable. _Channel your inner Kurt. Confident, cocky, way-too-sure-of-himself Kurt. _

"I-I object." Reed said shakily, still trying to channel that inner Kurt he could never find.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked positively murderous. If looks could kill…Then again if looks could kill, they would have killed years ago by Blaine or Kurt or Reed so oh well.

The priest was the first to speak after Reed's outburst. "Excuse me son, but what?"

Reed took a deep breath and finally addressed the one person in this room that Reed was willing to give all of himself to. "I object. You asked if anyone objects to this marriage and I do."

The priest looked perplexed, Amelia looked like she's about to cry, but all Reed saw was how Shane was staring at him like he's Jesus come to save him.

"But… Why?" The priest asked.

"Because… I love you, Shane Anderson. And I can't let you marry anyone else, especially someone you don't love."

"He loves ME! He just said he does! Who ARE you and who do you THINK you ARE telling me that Shane is not allowed to marry me?!" Amelia screeched.

Shane, still staring at Reed with the same expression, simply said, "Reed."

"WHAT!?"

"His name is Reed Van Kamp. He is the biggest clutz you will ever meet but he never carries his own Band-Aids. He is allergic to dogs. He has a thing for curls, and dancers. He has the voice of an angel, and creates the most beautiful pieces of artwork I have ever seen. One day, he'll put Van Gogh and Monet to shame, though he already has, for me anyway. Let's see what else? Oh! He usually bottoms though every now and then he'll top and he's _really _good at it -"

"How do you KNOW this, baby? Why do you remember this if you love me?" Amelia asked, voice breaking as if she already knew the answer.

Shane turned to address her and the whole cathedral with this HUGE smile on his face, going sixty miles a minute in the classic Shane Anderson way. "Because I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life. More than you, Amelia, more than my parents, and more than my pet dog that I got two years, eight months, and twelve days ago.

Why do I remember that? Because my wondrous parents bought me the dog on the same day they locked me in the basement so I wouldn't run away with Reed. That dog was meant to replace the love of my life. A dog may be man's best friend but it can't replace Reed. Nothing can. So I gave the dog to my brother. He named it Bradshaw. And because I didn't keep the dog, you know what my parents did next?

They got me a fiancé. One week after they forced me out of Reed's life and threatened to disown me if I so much as thought about him, they got me engaged. And I hated it. Amelia," he turned so he was only looking at her. She was sobbing by this point, and beginning to get a little angry too. "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you or string you along so far, but had I said anything to you about Reed or any of that, my parents would have disowned me. I needed money to stay alive while I tried to find a good job. It was awful and despicable of me to do this to you.

I don't expect forgiveness, but I do want you to know that I think you are a lovely person. And I never lied to you. I do think you are the most gorgeous woman on the face of the planet, and I do love you. But I love you the way I love Blaine, and Kurt. You were like my friend, and there weren't even benefits involved!"

The crowd laughed a little at that. "So I'm sorry for dragging all of you out here today, and I'd like to be sorry for Mom and Dad for wasting all this money on a wedding but I can't. You can all have your gifts back and please buy yourselves something nice with the money after you return them. Or keep it for yourselves, I'm sure the gifts are very useful." The crowd laughed again.

"Reed," Shane turned and walked over to the first row, where Reed had been standing through this all, "Reed, love, I-I…" He began to cry and Reed just took his hands into his own.

"Shane," Reed glanced over at Kurt and Blaine, and winked at them. He took a deep breath and smiled coyly as he said, "There is a moment-"

"Hey! Wait, that's MY speech! You can't do that! Kurt, tell him he can't do that! That's, like, plagiarism, Reed! That's ILLEGAL!"

"Blaine, sweetie, calm down, it's a great speech. Now, let Reed continue, he was just getting to the good part."

"Umm… Kurt how many times have you actually heard this speech?"

"Don't worry about it, Shane."

"Can I get back to my speech?" Reed asked irritably. Kurt nodded eagerly, and Blaine just schlumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Thank you. Now, there is a moment, Shane. There is always a moment when suddenly a lightbulb goes on. A moment when you look at someone differently... When your heart expands, when you say to yourself - 'oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.' But I already had that moment about you, nine years ago. Two years, eight months, and thirteen days ago, I realized that there is also a moment when the thing you love most is wretched from your grasp. And in that moment, nothing is right. Life stops, your heart shatters, your lungs forget how to work, and your brain just keeps replaying every memory you have of that one most beloved thing.

It took me until today to have another moment-because life is full of different moments; we just need to accept that- where you get the opportunity to win back the thing you lost all those years ago. A chance to make things all better, to get everything you have ever wanted. A chance to go back to your one, true home.

But you only get one of these moments, so you have to be rash and insane because that is what life is. Life is crazy and it has its ups and its downs and sometimes things aren't going to work out the way you want to. I know this. You taught me this. But I also know that I want to spend the rest of my crazy, insane, unpredictable life with you. Because I have tried letting you go, and look where that got us."

Reed gestured to the cathedral, and touched Shane's thin face. Shane closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch and his nose nuzzled Reed's wrist. "I love you so, so much," Shane breathed, just below where his nose was following the thin, blue paths of Reed's veins. He opened his eyes and looked at Reed through the long Anderson eyelashes Reed and Kurt are nuts for. His eyes were sparkling and for the first time in almost three years, both Shane and Reed were happy, together, young, and completely in love.

Reed took a small step forward, just so their toes were touching, and closed the gap between the two. Their lips met and it was all fireworks, sugar, candy, and rainbows. Shane even gasped a little before returning the kiss. Their lips moved as one, fitting together perfectly, as they always had. Reed threaded his fingers through Shane's curls, and Shane's hands came to rest on Reed's barely-there hips. The kiss was chaste, closed mouth, and sweet. After a second or two, everyone burst into applause. There was hooting and hollering, whistling and cat-calls, and very reluctantly Reed and Shane separated… a little. Shane wrapped his arm around Reed's shoulder and Reed rested his head on Shane's shoulder as they turned to face the crowd.

Kurt and Blaine were beaming, Ethan and Evan were throwing confetti (where the hell did they get that?) into the air, Dwight were mumbling something about evil spirits being gone, and all the Warblers were shouting things along the lines of either "Get some!" or "Finally!" Everyone else looked excited, albeit shocked, and some were even crying. Even the Duvals looked genuinely happy for them. There was only family that seemed to have any problem with what was happening: the Andersons.

Mr. Anderson was the first to speak and he was furious. "SHANE ANDERSON!" He bellowed across the cathedral as all hollers stopped and all eyes turned to him. "I TOLD YOU YOU WERE NOT EVER TO THIS BOY EVER AGAIN!"

"But Dad I lo-"

"DON'T say that! Men do not love other men! It is irrational, unnatural, and simply _wrong, _Shane. Have your mother and I taught you nothing?!"

Blaine had had enough, by this point. It had been ten years of hearing this; he wasn't going to take it any longer.

"No Dad, you haven't taught Shane a thing. And you know why? Because all you ever tell him is that he cannot love whoever he wants, that he has to marry some girl from a well to do family. Well, I have had enough of that. Shane is GAY, Dad, whether you like it or not, and no matter what you do, he loves Reed.

And if you would open your eyes, you would see that Shane is truly happy for the first time ever! I don't care what you think is 'true love' anymore because you never even married for love. You and Mom never worked. By the time I was eight, you and mother had separate rooms in separate wings of the house!"

"Blaine, you shut your mouth right now! You have no idea what you're talking about. And Shane _will _marry Amelia because if he doesn't, I will _disown _him. He can't live without the money we supply him with."

"Actually Dad, I can. And I even if I couldn't, I still wouldn't marry Amelia because all the money in the world is not worth loosing Reed over. I can survive without your money, Dad, because I've watched Kurt and Blaine do the same thing since they got engaged six years ago. Yes, they struggle with student loans. No, they cannot afford the penthouse in the Plaza no matter how many times Kurt shares his dream that their daughter will be able to go 'I am Eloise. I am six. I live in the Plaza in New York City.' But they have the only thing I actually need: love.

They really love each other. I can see that on Kurt's face when he comes home from a long day of designing clothes for snobs, and Blaine gives him a back massage. Or when Blaine flings open the door to find Kurt making dinner, belting "Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it!" When they aren't together it's like there's a piece of them missing. They really are each other's missing puzzle piece.

And for the longest time, I never dreamed I'd find that. But I have because I found Reed. He's all that I need to remind myself that there are some things worth dragging your ass out of bed for on a Monday morning, or taking three different trains and a bus to get home. So, Dad, I intend to spend the rest of my life with Reed, without your money, and very, _very _happy."

Mr. Anderson looked shocked. Never once had Shane spoken to him like this before. Shane barely complained about anything, and almost never spoke his mind. It made Shane feel weightless to be able to say that after so many years of holding all of that in. And as Reed shuffled a little closer, Shane knew that everything he just said was true. Reed was worth anything.

No one knows who starts it (though Kurt swears it was Justin and Charlie) but soon the whole cathedral had once again burst into applause. This time, though, there were no cat-calls, no shouts of inappropriate innuendos, just simple, adoring applause. Mr. Anderson was finally put in his place, and Shane was now able to love whomever he so chooses.

Shane was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear Reed whispering in his ear. But he did feel Reed leave his side, and he actually whined at the loss.

"Oh grow up," Reed said affectionately. "I just wanna go home, I'm most certainly not running away."

"Oh. Okay. You can go home, I'll just… stay here and… clean?"

Reed laughed. "Who are you, Kurt? I wanted-Well I was hoping that maybe…you could come home with me?"

Reed sounded so scared and helpless, like he thought Shane might actually reject him. Shane's eyes widened at the many, _many, _possibilities of what could happen when they got to… wherever it was Reed lives now.

"Yeah. That sounds… great." Shane couldn't trust himself to say more; afraid he may just scare Reed with just how badly he wanted the artist.

Reed looked at him, almost surprised, and then whispered in Shane's ear, "Good 'cause I think I've forgotten just how flexible you really are. And I intend to find out." He bit Shane's earlobe, eliciting a squeak from the oh-so-hard dancer, and pranced out to the street to hail a cab.

"Damn," Shane breathed, right before sprinting off after his not-so-innocent little Dormouse.

The taxi ride home was absolutely unbearable. Reed and Shane wouldn't even hold hands in fear that even the slightest touch would set one of them off. They couldn't even make eye contact. Instead, Reed gave the driver the address for his apartment and stared out the window, praying that the driver might launch the cab into hyper-drive, not unlike Reed's hormones at the moment.

Shane was having a hard time keeping himself calm. He was trying to think of dead puppies, or Hell Night, or anything other than the sex-God sitting not two feet away from him in the taxi cab. He stared out the window, barely listening as Reed instructed the driver where to go. All he could hear are his many memories of that same voice moaning and screaming out his name. _Yeah this isn't working, _Shane thought to himself, _not working at all!_

By some miracle, they didn't hit much traffic on the way to Reed's, so they arrived sooner than later, though both believed it took a little too long. Shane found his voice and insisted on paying for the drive.

"You just stopped me from making the worst mistake of my whole life, at least let me pay," Shane begged, using the puppy dog eyes he hadn't had to use in years. Thank God they came naturally or he'd be considered "out of practice."

Reed conceded, as always, and walked into his apartment building. He lived in a nice building, just a block or two down the street from Kurt and Blaine, and his room had a gorgeous view of the city, especially at night when everything was lit up and the city practically sparkled. He didn't really care though. All he cared about is how much pain Shane was going to be in the next day because Reed intended it to show no mercy tonight. It had been almost three years, who would?

Shane seemed to be thinking the same thing, and as soon as the elevator doors closed, he took matters into his own hands. He watched as Reed pressed the button for the twenty-third story, and the moment those doors dinged shut, Shane was on Reed. He grabbed the smaller man by the arm and pulled him close, crashing their lips together in the process. It was nothing like their previous kiss. This was all teeth, tongue, and lust. Three years of aching for the others body were effectively communicated through this kiss. The second he opened his mouth, Reed was able to taste cool-mint, hints of coffee, and something that was entirely Shane.

Once Shane's tongue was licking into Reed's mouth, Reed lost every inhibition he still had. He moaned shamelessly as Shane ran his tongue behind Reed's top teeth. Shane shivered at the sound and involuntarily rutted up against Reed's leg. Reed groaned at the feeling of Shane's hard cock against him and that's all the encouragement Shane needed. He started moving his hand down Reed's chest until he got to the waistband of Reed's delicious Armani pants. Shane tugged a little at the belt loops and Reed bucked his hips forward. The elevator, though, chose that specific moment to reach the twenty-third floor.

Reed jumped a foot in the air at the ding, tripping over Shane's foot as he landed, and began to fall out of the elevator. Shane grabbed his arm just in time, but the speed and force of which Shane moved caused the sleeve of Reed's jacket to rip. Everything stopped. Both men stared in horror at the ruined jacket.

Shane was silently saying goodbye to the world when Reed finally said, "So I guess this gives me full reign to rip _your_ clothes to shreds tonight too, right?"

Shane exhaled in relief, and chuckled, "Thank God you aren't Kurt, or I'd be dead right now."

Reed laughed at this too and moved his hand down Shane's arm until they were holding hands. "Come on; I do have a room you know."

Shane didn't need to be told twice.

In record time, Reed was standing in front of his door, fumbling for the right key, as Shane kissed up and down his neck, sucking, biting, and slowly driving Reed insane.

Reed tried to fend off Shane just long enough to at least open the door, but he was turning into a moaning mess under the influence of Shane's talented tongue.

"Shane, _Shaney_, can you s-stop _God _for a s-second. I really need to find – _Dear Lord!_- the right keeeeey!"

Shane was now sucking the spot right under where Reed's ear meets his neck, nibbling on his earlobe occasionally. In short, he was successfully causing Reed to forget _everything. _

"Here, let me help. Where's the key?" Shane asked innocently, much too innocently for someone this hard, and this horny.

"S-somewhere in my f-front left pocket."

Shane grinned devilishly, and slowly moved his hand. He started on Reed's bicep, rubbing soothing circles as he moved his hand down to Reed's wrist, then his finger tips. His hand came to rest on Reed's hip. He pulled on the belt loop just above the left pocket, ignoring Reed's slight moan and the obvious bulge just an inch or two away from his current position… for now.

Moving at an impossibly slow speed, Shane reached into Reed's pocket and padded around a little more than necessary for the missing keys. All the while, Shane was still peppering Reed's neck and slightly exposed shoulders with little kisses. He found the keys and pulled his hand out with a triumphant "Ah-ha!"

He smirked at Reed and handed him the keys. With shaking hands and an aching hard-on, it took Reed a couple tries to get the key in right. The minute he and Shane were fully in the house, Reed was pressed up against the door, Shane's lips attacking his own. Shane took Reed's bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down. Reed's mewls filled the room and they're the best sounds Shane's heard in three damn years. Shane pulled back a little and Reed took this time to take control. His lips latched onto Shane's, muffling Shane's pleasant gasp, and shoved his tongue into Shane's mouth.

Reed started backing them down a hallway, presumably to his bedroom. But Reed being Reed stumbled a little and Shane got annoyed with constantly loosing the pressure of Reed's lips against his own. So he grabbed Reed's legs and brought them up to wrap around his waist. With Reed's crotch right against his own, Shane couldn't resist the urge to move his hips forward, the friction caused by this almost heavenly for both men. Reed dragged his nails down the front of Shane's chest, fumbling with buttons on his way down. When he reaches the bottom, the shirt and vest have either been unbuttoned or just completely ripped off by a hormone driven Reed, who now has his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Shane is still rutting up against Reed, and at a particularly hard thrust, Reed raked his nails down Shane's back.

Shane lulled his head back against the bedroom door as he tried to find the handle.

"Shit Reed, I forgot you were a scratcher."

"What do you mean?" Reed asked innocently as he, once again, raked his nails down Shane's back, causing Shane to buck his hips up against Reed and moan like a whore.

"Fuck, Reed!"

"Uh-uh, you won't be fucking anyone tonight, Mr. Anderson. _I _will be fucking _you. _So god damn hard baby, you're gonna forget everything but my name, and you'll scream that loud enough for that bitch to hear, so she knows just how much better I am." Reed grinded against Shane and nipped his earlobe just to reiterate the fact that HE is in charge.

And Shane thought he couldn't get any harder.

"_Please _Reed!"

"Please what, Shaney?"

"Please_ do_ something!"

"Oh I'll do _anything _and _everything _I want once you get the door opened."

Now motivated, Shane got the door open in less than a second. This time, it was Reed's turn to push Shane against a door and kiss him senseless, until Shane was a moaning mess under Reed's lips and bucking shamelessly against the artist.

"That's it, fuck this shit, I've waited three years; I refuse to wait anymore." Reed grabbed Shane by the belt loops and dragged him over to his queen sized bed. He pushed Shane down on top of it and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Then he trailed the kisses down his jaw to his collarbone, all the way down his taunt stomach. Reed relished the feeling of Shane's toned abs twitching in anticipation beneath his lips. He reached the waistband of Shane's suit pants and quickly undid the button and pulled the zipper down… with his teeth. He pushed the pants down just enough for Reed to start mouthing Shane through his boxers.

Shane was moaning Reed's name and fisting the sheets as Reed pushed Shane's boxers and pants down to his ankles and off the bed. Shane was now completely spread out and naked, begging for Reed to do something. So Reed took the tie from around his neck and tied Shane's wrists to the headboard. He then slowly began to slide off his ruined jacket and unbutton his dress shirt. The entire time, Reed kept eye contact with Shane, listening as Shane's breaths got to be shallow and ragged. Reed made quick work of the rest of his clothes and threw them into the pile on the floor. Then he walked over to the night stand, just out of Shane's reach, and bended down to find the condoms and lube in his bottom drawer. Shane moaned wantonly at the sight, and strained against the tie.

Reed wiggled his ass a little before standing up and turning to Shane. His eyes shone wildly with lust and need for the man in front of him, literally begging to be touched. Reed chuckled and moved so he was straddling Shane, slowly sliding their erections together. Both men moaned at the feeling, each knowing he was responsible for the other one's hard-on. Shane could have done this all night and been perfectly content, but Reed had other ideas. He slowly kissed down Shane's chest again, dipping his tongue into Shane's bellybutton, loving the moans he got as a response. He then continued lower, his nose getting tickled by the line of hair that stopped at Shane's cock, unlike Reed's mouth.

Reed placed small kisses and kitten licks all the way from the base to the tip, and ran his tongue along the underside of Shane's cock. He lapped at the pre-cum that was dripping off, and after torturing Shane enough, took as much of Shane as he could into his mouth. He sucked hard and hollowed his cheeks. The incredible, wet heat of Reed's mouth on his cock was almost too much for Shane to handle. He wiggled his wrists just right and the tie fell onto the pillow next to his head. His wrists were red and raw but he didn't notice. He anchored his hands into Reed's curls, ceasing Reed's erotic bobbing, and began to thrust his hips at the same pace. Reed gladly allowed Shane to fuck his mouth; thanking God he didn't have a gag reflex. All the while Shane was in heaven. He hadn't had a blowjob in three years; he'd almost forgotten how good Reed was at giving them. He risked a glanced down and almost came just from that. Reed looked up at him eyes black with desire, lips swollen red and stretched wide as Shane watched his cock appear and disappear into Reed's mouth, over and over again.

"God, Reed, you take it so well," Shane groaned as he tried not to come just yet.

Reed must have sensed Shane's struggle because he held Shane's hips down against the bed and pulled off with an obscene 'pop.'

"I wonder if you can take it as well you used, Shaney. What'd you say? Wanna see just how good it feels to be pounded into a mattress again?" Reed's voice is lower than Shane has ever heard it, and he moaned slightly as nodded his head.

"Do you want me to tie you up again?" Shane just moaned even louder and nodded vigorously.

"Flip over," Reed demanded in a raspy voice. Shane obliged, and rolled onto to his stomach, as Reed retied the tie, correctly this time. Reed took this time to take in Shane's body. He'd gotten stronger, more muscular, and his back was tense with anticipation. His ass was gorgeous, taught and tight, not an ounce of fat to be seen. Reed salivated just looking at it. He couldn't help himself. He bended down and placed a small kiss on each of Shane's cheeks. Shane moaned and rubbed himself on the sheets below him. Reed then taked his hands and stretched Shane's cheeks apart, just enough for him to place another small kiss on Shane's hole. He swirled his tongue around and around it, relishing in Shane's moans and the distinctly Shane taste he's craved for three fucking years. Reed dipped his tongue in slightly and the taste got stronger. Reed couldn't control himself. He speared his tongue in and out, rotating from flat to pointed, effectively preparing Shane. Reed's face was completely pressed up against Shane's ass, but neither one of them were complaining. Spits dripped all down Reed's chin, his tongue felt like it was going to fall off, and Shane sobbed with the need to come by the time Reed pulled away to grab the bottle of lube next to him.

He coated his fingers with generous amounts of lube and didn't waste any time at all shoving two fingers into Shane and scissoring to finish prepping. He didn't even give Shane time to get used to the feeling, not that Shane was complaining. The pain felt so good, Shane could no longer speak. Soon enough, Shane was fucking himself back onto Reed's fingers, begging for more. Reed shoved a third finger in and crooked them, immediately finding Shane's prostate. He literally screamed out Reed's name in pleasure, no doubt scarring any neighbors who are home. Reed pulled his fingers out and expertly rolls the condom onto his cock. He's still good, even if he was three years out of practice. He lathered his cock up with lube and flipped Shane over onto his back.

"I wanna see your face as I fuck you, Shaney," Reed said seductively.

Shane couldn't even talk anymore, he was so far gone. All he could do was nod his head vigorously and whimper. Reed quickly lined his own cock up with Shane's stretched out hole and prayed he did well as he slams into Shane. Reed moaned as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat, and Shane screamed again as Reed's thick cock filled him up. It was so foreign and yet, so familiar as well. This time, Reed did allow Shane time to get used to the inevitable stretch, but Shane was having none of that.

"God damn it, Reed! Move!"

And so Reed did. He moved his hips back so he was almost completely removed from Shane and slammed in all the way to the root, causing Shane to scream out in ecstasy. He did this over and over again, his hips picking up a fast and furious pace as Shane screamed and twisted his head from side to side, wrists straining dangerously against the bonds. Reed angled his hips so he was thrusting into Shane's prostate every time, eliciting more screams and moans. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with Reed's moans and Shane's demands of "Faster! Harder! More!" Each time Shane yelled, Reed obliged, until Reed was absolutely sure Shane wasn't gonna be able to walk for a week, and they were both sure they were going to come harder than they ever had before.

And they did.

Shane came first, screaming out Reed's name mixed with some colorful language. He almost blacked out as he reached his climax and Reed reached his hand down to pump him through it, covering both of their stomachs, Reed's hand, and part of Reed's face. Reed followed shortly, the combination of Shane painfully clenching around his cock and the faces Shane made while he came pushing him over the edge. Reed was a tad bit quieter than Shane, but moaned loudly none the less. He actually did collapse after wards, landing on Shane's come-covered stomach and not caring. He didn't even bother to pull out of Shane, just wrapped his legs around Shane's waist, nestled his head into Shane's chest, and fell asleep. Shane chuckled tiredly, wrapped his arms around his sleeping boyfriend, laid his cheek on his head, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of Reed's heart beating only for him.

Shane awoke to a mass of red curls in his face and an incredible pain in his ass that he hadn't felt in a long time. He glanced down to find Reed curled up completely on his chest, having finally pulled out of him some time during the night. He winced a little as he reached to pull part of the blanket on top of them, the feeling of dried come on his stomach making him cringe. Finally reaching the blanket and settling it over Reed's shoulders, Shane had time to take in the room. The bed was queen sized, and covered in a lovely, ornate comforter that probably cost Reed a fortune, if his mom hadn't given it to him. He recognized some of the furniture such as the night stand Shane had bought Reed for his nineteenth birthday. It was simple and black, with just two drawers, which Shane had hoped would tell Reed he wanted him to move in. It had worked and soon the top drawer was Shane's and the bottom drawer was Reed's.

Shane smiled at the memory of how he had dragged Blaine all over the city to find the perfect gift for Reed every year. Most times, Shane would get Reed jewelry, or cute antique trinkets, things Reed's mom would never think of getting her son. It shocked Shane still that she couldn't figure out that Reed didn't need fancy clothes and expensive decoration; he just wanted a simple flat with someone who loves him.

"And now you can have it, love," Shane whispered into Reed's hair before he kissed him on top of the head. Shane turned his head to look at the clock and gasped. _Three pm? Where'd the time go?_ Then someone knocked on the door. As gently as he could, Shane picked Reed up and moved out from underneath him, trying to ignore the burning pain in his ass. He placed his sleeping angel back onto the bed, threw on a pair of pants and ran to the door. He reached it just in time and flung it open.

"Hello?" He was still cringing from the pain caused by running, and didn't really bother to open his eyes.

"Uh, hi? Can I talk to Reed?" There, standing at the door, wa a well-built blonde twenty-year-old man, with bright blue eyes. He could have been a Holister model. And Shane hated him. The man averted his eyes, probably because a shirtless man who obviously just had sex had opened Reed's door.

"Ah no. Reed can't come right now, can I help you?" Shane crossed his arms across his bare chest, remembering too late that it was still cover in come.

"Where is he? He's always home now."

"Sorry but he can't come here right now, who are you?" Shane tried to make himself look taller and bigger but unfortunately just ended up winces a lot. _God, Reed, did you have to be that rough?_

"I'm Colin, now where did you say Reed was?"

"Hi Colin, how do you know Reed?"

"We met through a friend, we were supposed to go see a movie last night, but he never showed. I just want to know he's okay, alright?"

Shane was just about to speak when Reed walked out of the bed room completely naked, hair and left side covered in dried come, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Shaney? Who are you talking to?" He sounded so innocent and looked like an angel, Shane's heart just swelled. Reed didn't even bother to open his eyes as he made his way across the room, stumbling only slightly, and rested his chin on Shane's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Shane's waste and turned enough to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Shaney."

"Reed?" The stupid blonde choked out.

Reed's eyes shot open and his cheeks flamed red. He gripped Shane tighter and just stared.

Collin was blushing too. "Reed, are you okay?"

"C-Collin?"

Shane was shocked. "You-You know him?" He thought this guy was making everything he had said up. He never thought Reed would actually move on in life.

"Uh, yeah. He's one of Sarah's friends. You remember Sarah, right dear? The one with the big Houston hair and the tiny waste?"

"The one who was in your English class freshman year?"

"Yeah, her. She tried setting me up on a date with Collin here, the first real one was supposed to be last night, but we've been hanging out for about a month and a half now."

"Why would you do that?" Shane sounded hurt and angry, but more towards the Collin guy. He shot a glare at him.

"Because you were getting married and I didn't have anything left," Reed spoke quietly and refused to look at either of the men standing in his doorway.

"Reed, who is this guy? I thought you said you were single and unattached?"

"Oh, um, well, this is my boyfriend, Shane, and t-truth be told, I-I was until yesterday," Reed turned and grinned a little at Shane, and Shane beamed at him in return.

"Oh. Okay. Well I see you're uh okay now, so I'll just be going now. Nice meeting you, Shane." Collin ran down the hall faster than completely necessary.

Shane closed the door and chuckled at Collin's awkwardness. He turned and wrapped his arms around Reed's waist, hands resting on his ass.

"So, he's gone, you're naked, and there's a very nice bed just through that door. What do you think we should do?"

Reed laughed and took a step back, removing Shane's hands. "I think I'm going to get dressed, make some breakfast, and then curl up on the couch and discuss our current situation, Mr. Anderson. I also suggest you do the same," Reed stepped close to Shane again and whispered in his ear, "because you're not getting any right now."He lightly dragged his nails down Shane's chest as he spoke.

With that, he turned around and sauntered back into the bedroom, swinging his hips just enough to make Shane drool. He turned back around and gave Shane a once over. "That and you're covered in come, dear."

Shane just stood there, staring at Reed's ass until Reed shut the door. He shook his head and began to move into the kitchen area. The first thing he did was wet a hand towel and wipe down his stomach. Then, he grabbed an apron and tied it in the back. _I may as well make myself useful in other ways, while I'm here._

Shane grabbed the frying pan and opened Reed's fridge to look for some eggs, milk, cheese, and ham. The mission was successful and Shane started making a ham and cheese omelet for his Dormouse. He turned on the radio sitting on the windowsill and sang along, rather loudly, as he cooked. **"Build me up (build me up), Buttercup baby, just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around! And then worst of all (worst of all), you never call, baby, when you say you will (say you will). BUT I LOVE YOU STILL! I need you! (I need you!) More than anyone darling, you know that I have from the staaaaart. So build me up (build me up) Buttercup-"**

**"Don't break my heaaart."**

"Reed! Look! I made you an omelet!" Shane sounded like an excited child showing off his art work.

"I realize that, Shaney. It smells heavenly. Is it done?"

"Yup, just finished. But you may wanna let it cool off, the cheese is still bubbling a little."

Reed nodded his head in acknowledgement as Shane placed the delicious meal in front of him. Reed's stomach growled, and his mouth filled at the incredible smell of melted cheese and perfectly baked ham with just a hint of that distinctly 'egg' smell. Shane found two wine glasses and poured them each half a glass with some fancy Italian wine he found in the fridge.

"Wine? With breakfast?"

"One, wine is classy any time during the day. Two, it's almost four o'clock in the afternoon, which means it's five o'clock somewhere close to us. Three, I'm afraid of tap water and I used the last of your milk, so this is the only drink left in your house. And four, I love you."

"Shaney, number four wasn't a reason as to why we should drink wine with breakfast… But I'll let that slide since I love you, too." Reed took the glass Shane offered him and sipped it slowly, grinning from ear to ear at hearing Shane's oddly romantic reasoning. "Oh and now you need to go to the store and get me more milk, since you were the one who used it last."

"Of course, dear," Shane said trying to imitate Reed's naturally classy air but only succeeding in looking like an idiot. Reed giggled and cuts into his omelet. Soon both men were sitting in a comfortable silence, enjoying the meal and basking in each other's company. Once they finish, Shane took the dishes and glasses and washed them in the sink, while Reed dried and put them away, all the while singing softly to the radio.

They just finished when Shane grabbed Reed's hands and started singing and dancing around the kitchen with him. **"But when you touch me like this, and when you hold me like that, I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me. When I hold you like this, and I touch you like that, it's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me. It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now. There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seem right. There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allowed. BABY, BABY if I kiss you like this, and if you whisper like that, it was so long ago but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this, and if you need me like that, it was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" **

Reed laughed hysterically as Shane tried to hit that last note, and dragged Shane over to his couch. Shane plopped down first and dragged Reed over into his lap when he tried to sit down next to him. Shane nuzzled Reed's neck and placed a kiss just below his ear. Reed sighed happily and leaned into Shane when he wrapped his arms around Reed's waist. Everything was perfect in this moment. Everything felt so right: Reed relaxing in Shane's lap, Shane's lips softly caressing Reed's neck, the radio still playing softly in the background. _I'll gladly do this for the rest of my life._ It doesn't matter which one thought it, only that the other silently agreed. The moment was perfect. But nothing can stay gold for too long.

There was a knocking at the door, again. "SHANE? _Knock knock _SHANE?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR AND ANSWER ME NOW!"

Reed curled up in Shane's lap like a scared child. "Please don't leave me, Shaney," Reed begged in a small voice.

"Never," Shane whispered, soothingly running his fingers through Reed's soft curls. Reed was his baby, his angel, his everything, and nobody was going to separate them ever again. Not if Shane had anything to say about it.

"SHANE THOMAS ANDERSON, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"It's open, Dad!" Shane raised his voice only slightly, not wanting to scare Reed anymore than he already is.

The door was wrenched open and standing in the doorway was a sharply dressed, highly enraged Mr. Thomas Anderson. And if Shane thought Mr. Anderson couldn't get any angrier, he was sorely surprised when Mr. Anderson's face went from slightly red to borderline purple at the sight of Reed curled up in Shane's lap. Reed blanched incredibly and turned his head into Shane's chest, so he couldn't see the figure standing in his doorway and all he could hear is the thumping of Shane's heart. _Please don't leave me again, Shaney. I need you._

"So you're still with…_him_, I take it?"

Shane sighed tiredly, "Yes, Father, I'm still with Reed. And no, Father, I won't leave and beg Amelia for forgiveness or whatever it is you came here for."

"I didn't come here to ask you to do that. That would an insult to the Duval's intelligence and pride. I came here to ask you to sign these papers."

Shane stiffened noticeably. "What kind of papers, Father?"

Mr. Anderson smiled like a predator before issuing the final kill, "Just a few formalities."

Shane blanched and forced himself to stay calm by running his fingers through Reed's hair again. Reed just clings tighter to his neck. "Formalities for what, Father? I refuse to sign anything until I know exactly what I'm sighing for!"

"Of course. If you sign these papers," he held up one of the three folders under his arm, "you will be cut off from any and all inheritances you would have gotten from either your mother or me. These papers," he held up a second folder, "would ensure that you are no longer my son or an Anderson in general. And these papers," he held up the last folder, "gives me the right to take away any and everything that you have that is rightfully mine, such as your apartment, your car, most of your furniture, most of your bank accounts, and that lovely little boat you bought for…Mr. Van Kamp five years ago. Now, will you just sign here, here, and here, and meet me at the bank tomorrow, so I don't have to deal with you and your…partner any longer?"

Shane was still. This was his worst nightmare come true. After he signs these papers, he will have nothing, be nothing. He won't have a name, a home, a car, or money. _But you'll have Reed._ And that was enough.

Shane took the pen out of Mr. Anderson's hand and signed each folder in the appropriate places. He handed the pen back and put his arm back to its original position around Reed.

"I'll see you tomorrow to finalize the details then, Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson just smiled. "Naturally, Mr…. I'm sorry, what's your name now?"

Shane just stared coldly at Mr. Anderson, but right as Mr. Anderson was about to turn and leave, Reed spoke, his two words muffled slightly by Shane's chest.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Reed turned his head back to Mr. Anderson, squared his shoulders and said forcefully, "Van Kamp, Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson looked stunned by the small man's boldness, and Shane looked confused.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

Reed looked up at Shane and smiled shyly. "I mean that, if you want, you can tell people that your name is Shane Van Kamp." Reed giggled slightly. "I do rather like the sound of that."

Shane laughed as well and kissed Reed on the nose. "I rather like it as well. Shane Thomas Van Kamp. It sounds quite classy."

"Indubitably so."

"Yes, well then, I shall see you tomorrow, Mr. Van Kamps. Good day to you both. Oh and Mr. Van Kamp, if you're considering taking him in, you may need to think about increasing the size of your home."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Anderson."

"Oh? And why not?" Mr. Anderson smirked, as if he knew something Reed didn't.

"Because he most certainly does not need his own bed, you're taking most of his furniture, and I have made sure to have enough closet room for a whole other wardrobe. He'll fit quite nicely in here, and if you have forgotten, Shane and I successfully live together all through college up to the time you forced him out. We are more than capable of…handling each other." Reed looks over at Shane slyly, and Shane has to bite his bottom lip to keep from gaffing at Reed's hidden innuendo.

Mr. Anderson looked completely disgusted by the two men sitting together on the couch and walked out the door with a huff, slamming it shut behind him.

"Oh my god! Reed, sweetie, did you see his face?! That was hysterical!"

"Not as funny as when you actually signed the papers! I thought he was gonna have a fit!"

The two men sat there hugging and laughing, until their stomachs hurt and tears were streaming down their faces.

Everything was right in that moment. Reed was curled up in Shane's lap, smiling and laughing. Shane was positively radiating happiness, free from his repressive father's narrow-minded views with Reed in his arms. And they were happy and young and completely in love.

As were another couple, just a block or two down the street…


End file.
